Name of the Game
by Ess5iveOoh
Summary: This is where you'll find my submissions for Quinntana Week 2012 :  Rated M, just in case :
1. Day one: UST

Hey guys! I know it's been a while and I'm going to get around to finishing off BEOHA. But I thought this was going to help me get back into my writing. So here you'll find my submissions for Quinntana Week 2012 :) Enjoy.

And feel free to add me on my** personal Tumblr AimStraightForTheHeart :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Day One: <strong>Unresolved Sexual Tension

**Warnings**: None

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

**Words: **2700

**Summary: **Quinn is trying to get by as a nurse intern, but a certain annoying colleague won't stay out of her mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>But we just hang around and think of clever things to say.<strong>_

Maybe its the way Santana's eyes darken or the way her eyelids hover over those sex eyes of hers. Or the way she smirks when she straddles Quinn's legs. Gripping her hands around the side of the top bunk; grinding herself down against Quinn's leg. Quinn's heart races. It all felt so wrong. Something about it was so goddamn wrong. But she wanted. Fuck did she want it.

"Quinn! Quinn!"

Her eyes snap open to a head of blonde, a hand pushing her shoulder and the tiniest bit of dribble sticking to her cheek.

"Your shift starts in ten minutes." Sam smiles.

"Thanks Sam." Quinn wipes her mouth subtly, pulling her hair back into a pony tail and straightens out her scrubs.

"No problem. By the way, you're rostered on with Santana."

_Great._

–

Santana sits on top of the nurses station desk, flirting up a storm with Mindy, the receptionist. Quinn wonders if they've slept together already? If Santana's lame charm even works on her? If Santana even has charm or do girls just drop their pants for her?

"You're supposed to be in room 27." Quinn tells Santana, checking the shift board.

"Been there, done that." Santana replies.

"Is that your reply to everything?" Quinn responds.

A smile creeps onto Santana's face, she turns to Quinn, leaving Mindy to occupy herself, "Fabray's got jokes!"

Naturally, Quinn rolls her eyes. How on earth did she get paired up with Santana? Santana made her cringe. Well, she was kind of funny, sometimes. Other times she was just mean. And annoying. And ridiculously hot. Wait, what?

"Hey you guys! Did you see the patient come in with an axe in his leg?" Sam interrupts excitedly, grabbing a pen from the desk.

"My poor eyes." Rachel, another nurse comments.

"You get way to excited over gruesome shit. You know, you're starting to make me wonder why you actually want to be a nurse?" Santana shakes her head at Sam, jumping off the desk.

Sam looks away, embarrassed.

"Ignore her." Quinn reassures.

"Oh, isn't that cute. Enough of the puppy dog eyes Sammy, Q's got work to do." Santana smirks, leading Quinn to their next patient.

Quinn wonders how it's even possible that she was having sex dreams about _Santana?_!

"Good afternoon." Santana smiles as she enters the room with Quinn in tow. "My name is Santana, this is Quinn and you must be Leah."

Quinn is amazed at Santana's sincerity. She's so polite. And kind. And Quinn wonders what the hell is going on?

"Hi." Leah greets them both with a cheerful smile.

"How are you feeling today?" Santana asks, while Quinn checks the charts.

"Better. Except the foods not that great." Leah screws up her face.

"I know right?" Santana agrees, causing Leah to laugh along with her.

"You guys are really pretty for nurses." Leah comments.

"You should see Quinn out of her scrubs." Santana whispers and Quinn isn't sure whether or not she's heard right.

"We're just going to change your IV drip now. Is that okay? I promise it wont hurt a bit." Quinn tells her and Leah nods.

"The doctor thinks I'll be here for at least another week." Leah sighs as Quinn begins to change her drip.

"That sucks. But hey, at least you'll get better and then you can go have all the fun you want?" Santana smiles. Quinn watches her subtly, trying to find the line between this Santana and the Santana she's known for the last three weeks since they became interns.

"All done." Quinn finishes up.

"Right kid, you call us if you need anything, okay?"

Leah nods eagerly and smiles at both girls as they head out.

"What was that?" Quinn asks

"What was what?" Santana fires back.

"That! You, being all nice and almost genuine? It creeps me out."

"I'm nice to people who are nice to me."

Quinn stifles a laugh. "That's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard."

"You know what? Fuck you Fabray."

_Yes please._

"Not once in the last three weeks have I ever seen you be nice to someone whose pants you don't want to get into."

A smirk slides over Santana's lips. "Is this what this is about? You want me to get into your pants?"

Quinn's cheeks flush red and she already feels the defense coming. "Don't be stupid. I'm straight."

"That's what they all say."

"You're such a pig."

"And you're a stuck up prude."

"You wouldn't know the first thing about me."

"Oh really? One. The only reason you became a nurse was because your Daddy was a doctor. Two. You know Sam likes you, but you don't have the balls to set him straight. Because you like the fact that someone wants you. And three, you haven't had good sex ever since you lost your V card." Santana smirks, strutting ahead of Quinn.

Quinn stands there for a moment, before catching up. "You're wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"I became a nurse because I spent way too much time seeing the way my father barely cared about his patients and how nurses did so much more."

"Fine. Then I was right about the other two." Santana shrugs her shoulders, leaving Quinn outside the room and plastering Nurse Santana's smile on her face.

"I am beat." Quinn slides down the wall, sitting next to Rachel and Sam in a lonely corridor by the nurses room.

"Tell me about it." Rachel agrees, downing the last of her water.

"How was your shift with Satan?" Sam asks Quinn.

"Oh Sammy, your insults get lamer by the day." Santana struts down the corridor. "I don't know about you three, but i'm going for a drink."

"You start again at eight am!" Rachel exclaims.

"Then I'll just come back here and sleep it off. Besides I said a drink!"

Sam jumps at the opportunity. "I'm in. I could blow off some stress." '

"Oh why not, it's been at least a week. Is there Karaoke?" Rachel asks.

"Of course there is. But I swear if you get up and sing one of those fucking broadway songs you hum around here all day, I will shoot you."

"Fine. But i'm in." Rachel agrees.

Sam turns his attention to Quinn. "What about you?"

Santana cocks a brow at the blonde.

"You guys go ahead."

"Surprise, surprise." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Come on Quinn, you could use a break." Sam tries.

"What I _need_ is a decent sleep."

"What you need is a decent-"

"Santana!" Quinn scolds her.

"Hey, we're all thinking it. Isn't that right Sammy?"

"You're such a bitch sometimes." Quinn lifts herself from the ground, storming past the Latina.

"Lighten up Q." Santana rolls her eyes, having to follow Quinn into the nurses room, through to the lockers.

She passes her in silence as Quinn lays on her side, face turned towards the wall.

Quinn can hear the showers turn on. She hates to think of it. Think of Santana getting undressed. She imagines Santana's tanned skin dripping with water.

"You sure you don't want to come out Quinn? It'll only be for an hour or two?" Quinn is ripped out of her thoughts at the sound of Rachel's voice.

"I'm sure. You guys go. Have fun." Quinn lays on her back as Santana walks through the door, wearing the tightest pair of jeans and a waist coat. Her hairs down for once and suddenly Quinn feels so out of her league.

"You gonna close that jaw of yours Fabray? You know, being straight and all." Santana smirks. Quinn blushes, screwing her face up and turning back towards the wall.

"Don't wait up." Santana whispers in her ear. "Or you know, do."

"Piss off Santana." Quinn fires back, receiving a laugh in return as Santana shuts out the lights, leaving Quinn in peace.

She rolls over to face the wall, groaning with frustration. Why did it have to be Santana Lopez of all people? There was Sam. Practically drooling over her every time they were in the same room together. But Santana? That girl would rather drool over herself than Quinn. Why was she even thinking about this? She didn't want it. Knew she couldn't have it. And definitely knew she shouldn't.

She's in the locker room, changing out of her scrubs, when a hand slips around her waist. She let's out the faintest yelp.

"Shh." The voice whispers in her ear. She doesn't know if her heart wants to race even faster when she realizes who it is.

"I know you want this. Don't think I haven't seen you trying to stare at my ass. Bet you've thought about us together. About me inside you."

"Santana-"

"We'll get to that soon."

Quinn's eyes slowly dip back at the feeling of Santana's tongue on her neck.

"Mm."

Her eyes snap open at the sound of laughter.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Santana lets out a laugh, standing at Quinn's bunk. "Good dream Q?"

"Fuck!" Quinn sits up in shock.

"Tell me about it?" Santana surprisingly sits on the edge. Quinn tenses, smelling the faint smell of cigarettes.

"You're kidding right?" She scoffs.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not?" Santana inches closer.

But Quinn's not falling for it. "Fuck you Santana!" She pushes herself up off the bed and away from Santana.

"I know you want to." Santana follows her.

Quinn spins on her heel, chest heaving at just how close Santana is to her now. She tries not to show just the kind of affect this is all having on her. "You don't know shit."

"I know I just caught you moaning my name in your sleep. That says something!"

"It's just been a long day!" Quinn lies.

Santana places her palm on the wall behind Quinn's head. "Maybe i'll help you out with that one day."

The door opens, forcing Santana to back off.

"Uh sorry. I was just coming to-"

"Check on your girlfriend? She's still in one piece." Santana winks, leaving Quinn in an even more awkward situation with Sam.

"I uh, just came to see if you were okay?" Sam asks, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm fine!" Quinn storms off into the lockers.

–

Santana wonders if Quinn forgot the fact that she practically followed her into the locker area. She hates to look like a perve, no wait, she doesn't. She's sure to keep quiet for once, watching from behind a row of lockers, unnoticed, as Quinn slowly strips out of her scrubs. She can't wait to use this to her advantage.

But what she didn't expect, was the affect this was having on her. She was actually getting turned on at the sight of Quinn_ 'Panties stuck up her ass'_ Fabray. That ass. Those panties. Holy shit! She digged Quinn Fabray. She was surprisingly toned. In all the right places. And that hair. She never really had a thing for blondes. Unless it was bottled.

She waited for Quinn to leave for the showers before making her way back out.

–

"Fabray! Lopez! I need you two in room 24!"

Quinn rolls her eyes. Of course she wasn't going to be able to avoid being paired up with Santana forever. She waited for some sort of smart remark from the Latina. But there was none. Maybe this was her chance to finally give Santana a taste of her own medicine.

"Yo, you coming?" Quinn frowns at the lack of attitude from the Latina.

She follows suit, into the room where they find the little girl from days earlier.

"Santana! Quinn!" Leah smiles.

"Hey Kid." Santana greets her.

"Hi" Quinn's equally friendly.

"How are you feeling?" Santana asks, checking her charts.

"The doctor said I'm going to have to stay a little longer."

"You know that's because we want you to be at your full potential when you leave, right?" Quinn tells her, checking her blood pressure.

Santana watches subtly. Seeing Quinn in a whole new light. God, what was going on with her? Why couldn't she get the image of Quinn in her bra and panties out of her head?

"Santana?"

Santana snaps from her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She asks, trying to act as normal as possible. But Quinn knows better.

"Everything okay?"

"Fine." Santana answers. "I'm just going to change your drip, okay? Won't hurt a bit."

Leah nods with a grin.

Santana watches as Quinn and Leah giggle about something together. She frowns, not liking being out of the loop.

"She's pretty though." Santana overhears.

"Yeah." Santana tries to hide her smile at Quinn's reply.

"All done!' Santana finishes, smirking at Quinn.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome." The two of them reply in unison, causing Leah to giggle.

"See you round kid." Santana nods.

"Just buzz if you need us."

"Bye!"

–

"So you think I'm pretty?" Quinn rolls her eyes at the bounce in Santana's step.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Quinn shrugs coolly.

"Oh you so do!"

"You know what else I think?" Quinn asks. This gets Santana's attention.

She shrugs her shoulders.

Quinn stops, loving the fact that she's at least an inch taller than Santana. What she loves even more is the way Santana stands up straight when Quinn surprisingly takes a step forward. She can feel the nervous heat radiating off Santana. She drops her voice into a whisper. Moving further into Santana's personal space."I think that if you hadn't been such a perve the other day and actually made a move. Maybe, just maybe, you could've done more than just looked." Quinn smirks, turning on her heel and leaving Santana standing in shock.

"Fucking tease." She whispers. "It is so on Fabray!"


	2. Day two: Cheerios SantanaPink Quinn

**Day Two :** HBIC Cheerios Santana / Pink Hair Skanks!Quinn

**Warning:** Intention of sexy time. Swearing.

**Word count:** 1700

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

><p><strong>May the best bitch win.<strong>

It's always been a game for the two of them. A strive for power. A test to see who will push just that little bit further to get what they want. Who they want. They both wanted each other. Just one had to have the other in the palm of their hand.

Santana would hate to admit it, but she and Quinn both knew that Quinn usually had the upper hand. Not so much in the bedroom. Or the backseat of the car. Or the showers. Or the janitors closet. You get the picture. But ever since cheer leading camp, when they first started their little game, Quinn nearly always managed to win. From that first time Quinn planted a kiss on the fiery Latina to shut her the hell up. Santana would never admit that maybe from that moment on she never wanted Quinn to stop kissing her. At least not out loud. This wasn't about love. No, this was a game of sex and power. A game that little Daddy's girls shouldn't be playing. But here they were, two years on still fighting to be the one on top. And each year felt like a whole new beginning.

But Quinn wasn't going to win this year. No way in hell was Santana going to give Quinn their senior year. She was done being the puppet! This year was it. It was her year. Her time to shine. Her time to pull Quinn's strings.

She was back on the Cheerio's. She was going to be captain. And Quinn had hit breaking point last year. She was there for her at first. But then Quinn went AWOL. And Santana wondered if Quinn was even going to show up today. But her late night text telling Santana that 'It was on.' confirmed that the games were just about to begin.

She wondered just how Quinn was even going to play this year. Santana had taken her place at the top of the food chain. All the girls, including Kurt wanted to be her or were too scared of her. And it was obvious to her and everyone else that nearly every guy in the school dreamed of sleeping with her.

So on the first day of senior year, Santana Lopez made her entrance down the hall, with Brittany and some other Cheerio by her side, strutting through the hall with her trademark bitch smirk. She made sure everyone knew she was captain this year. That she was the Head Bitch in charge.

–

Santana stood by her locker alongside Brittany, Mike and Tina. She hated to look obvious. But it was almost time for homeroom and still there was no sign of Quinn. Maybe she had text?

She reached into her locker for her phone when,

"Oh. My. God!" Tina gasped.

Santana quickly checked her phone. Zero Messages. She threw the damn thing back in and slammed the door shut.

"What are you- What the fuck?"

Santana's eyes widened at the pure sight of..._Quinn_?

Firstly, her stomach was showing. She'd never seen Quinn wear so much black, let alone leather! Was that a nose ring? And that hair! What the fuck was she trying to pull?

Quinn struts through the paving students with her plastic fucking nose and those fucking sex eyes. Santana doesn't know whether she wants to slap her or jump her then and there. But when Quinn doesn't even acknowledge them that's when Santana sees red.

–

She ditches first period when Quinn is nowhere to be seen in class. She knows Coach Sylvester will bail her out if she gets caught. So she asks for a bathroom slip knowing that the teacher wouldn't dare say no.

She searches the girls bathroom first, only to find empty stalls.

She knows where she'll be.

The bleachers. _Skank central._

It amazes her that Quinn would even think of pulling something like this. Seriously, this was a new extreme, even for Quinn.

Sure enough she finds her under the bleachers with some shitty couch, a cloud of smoke and a gang of skanks at her side.

"No cheer bitches allowed." The tall one stands in front of Santana, looking down at her.

"Back up skank!' Santana challenges, stepping perfectly into Mack's comfort zone.

Quinn bites her lip, it always turned her on when Santana got feisty.

"Watch your-"

"Mack! It's cool." Quinn cuts in, exhaling her cigarette.

"Yeah Mack." Santana taunts. "Now run back to your little master before she pulls that leash of yours even harder."

Quinn rolls her eyes at Santana's need to get the last word. "What are you ding down here?"

Santana frowns at the raspy tone in Quinn's voice. She must admit, it's a little sexy.

"I came to ask you the same question? What the fuck are you trying to pull?" Santana eyes Quinn from head to toe.

"Thought i'd up the game a little." Quinn smirks, flicking her cigarette and taking another drag.

Santana screws up her nose at the smell. "That is so not a turn on. Anyway, if you think you've got this. You've got another thing coming. This is my year."

"Careful babe. You're starting to sound a little worried." Quinn teases.

"Fuck you." Santana spits back.

"Maybe later." Quinn winks.

Santana rolls her eyes, knowing that it's probably going to happen. "Look. I need a favour."

–

Quinn does as she's told. Knowing that if she plays this part right, she'll end up back on top. And part of her thinks that Santana deserves a little authority for once. In the end, Quinn will still get something from it.

So she waits on the steps, sitting with the girls she claims are her friends now. She wonders just how this is all going to play out.

When the music starts, Quinn tries to hide the laughter. She tries to stay cool. But really? This was Santana's plan?

She watches Blaine dance around and sing his little heart out. Frowning at how Santana could even perform with this? He's so into it, it's almost sad.

But she catches Santana sitting down at the lunch tables, her eyes darkening and that devilish smirk that Quinn loves so much. Quinn keeps cool under her shades, but she'd be lying if Santana didn't turn her on a little when she calls her cheerio's.

Now Quinn was interested.

Even more so when Santana dances her way up the steps, touching Blaine on the shoulder then turning to make sure Quinn has the perfect view of her ass as she runs up the stairs.

Quinn loved seeing Santana act. That smile and the way she acted like she owned the place. She crosses her legs tightly when Santana drops up and down, seeing the way her skirt flies up, giving everyone a good show.

As soon as Santana drags Blaine around the piano, she captures Quinn's eyes, giving her that look.

_Showtime._

"I'm over this." Quinn tells her girls, standing up and exhaling her last puff before flicking it easily towards the piano.

She doesn't turn back to see the flames, but a smile creeps on her face, knowing that Santana will be pleased with her later.

They kicked her out. Fucking Schue. She was only doing what she was told to do. And she had to. She had to burn that stupid piano to stay on top.

She tried not to care. This was what she wanted. Quinn wasn't in glee club anymore, so why should she be?

She didn't think twice about where she was going after she left the choir room. She was hoping Quinn would be alone for once, without those skanks she tried calling her friends.

A smile spread on her face when her hopeful thoughts came true. There sat Quinn, on her dirty couch, with a cigarette between her fingers and a cloud of smoke around her.

"About time." She still had to get used to this new voice Quinn was using.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Santana asks, slowly putting one foot in front of the other. Running her fingers against the bar of the fence.

"Depends how much you're into it?" Quinn replies.

"Oh, so this is for my benefit?"

"In some ways, yes."

Santana stops in front of Quinn. She knows that behind those aviators, Quinn's eyes are running up her legs. She spreads them a little, getting Quinn's attention.

"I suppose you want your payment now." Santana asks. Quinn leans out, grabbing Santana's hand and yanking it towards her. Santana falls forwards, catching her balance with the back of the couch. "A simple yes would've done!" Santana scolds.

"Enough of the games today babe." Quinn hushes her, helping Santana to straddle her properly. Running her hands up those toned thighs that she's missed over the last few weeks.

"Just so we're clear, i'm still holding the – oh jesus."

Santana tries to keep herself composed, but her breath hitches and her head tilts back slightly as Quinn's fingers run between her legs, under her skirt and over her spanks.

"What was that?" Quinn asks, pulling Santana spanks to one side. She watches with pride as Santana's lips part slowly.

"Shut up and fuck me."

Quinn smiles, knowing that this year was definitely going to be the best.

_Check mate._


	3. Day three: College AU

**Day three: **College!AU

**Warning: **A little fluff.

**Word count**: 3900

**Disclaimer:** We all know I don't own any of these characters.

Feel free to follow my personal tumblr - **AimStraightForTheHeart**

* * *

><p><strong>More Than She Knows.<strong>

Even Santana herself was amazed at how she passed high school. Sure her Dad's donations helped her grades. Also being one of Coach Sylvester's minions gave her even more of an advantage. But how she still managed to pass was beyond her. Sure, she was a smart girl. But applying herself was another thing.

Her father's funds had got her this far, but now it was all up to her. She hated university. The best thing about it was probably the more chance of getting laid. After all she was at Columbia now and far away from the small minded in Lima. She was out, well at least to those close to her.

Sam had always supported her. He'd been her rock. Even if she didn't admit it. He knew he was special to her. And her to him.

"Fuck sakes. I'm gonna fail this class. Then i'm going to get shipped back to Lima. Or worse, forced to get a job! My life is over." She drops her head into her arms on the table.

Sam laughs, picking up Santana's report.

"I don't know how working is worse than going back to Lima?"

"You wouldn't, you're used to working!" Santana's words are muffled.

"You're life's not over. All you need is a tutor." Sam tells her, shouldering his bag. "Come on, we'll go sign you up now."

"Uh isn't that where the dumb people go?" Santana scoffs.

Sam cocks a brow. "You're smarter than me. You just don't apply yourself, and maybe if you actually listened in your lectures, you'd know what the hell you were studying."

"Watch it Trouty!"

"Oh well, I guess you'd make a good waitress." Sam shrugs, leaving Santana with an open jaw.

"Ass!" She calls after him, grabbing her bag, knowing that he's right.

–

"Can I help you?" The lady behind the counter asks, barely looking up over her glasses.

"I'm here to sign up for tutoring." Santana leans over so that no one over hears. A clip board is slammed at her hand.

"Fill this out."

Santana scolds the woman with her eyes, snatching the board and taking a seat by Sam.

She fills out the form. "I'm so not used to this shit." She sighs.

"To what?" Sam asks, pausing from his DS game.

"This! Asking for help. I'm not good with people." Santana admits.

"Just be nice to him. Or her. And whatever you do, don't try and get in her pants if it's a chick." Sam shakes his head, going back to his game.

"Excuse me. I don't just sleep with anyone."

Sam laughs, not even looking up this time.

"You're still an ass." She shoves him before returning the clip board, slamming it slightly on the desk. The lady jumps, frowning at the grin on Santana's face. "Done!"

"Thank you. Once a tutor has been assigned to you, you'll be contacted by them." The lady informs her.

Santana rolls her eyes, whistling to Sam as they make their way out.

–

The next day Santana wakes to find a post it on the front of her dorm door.

_Meet me in the Library at 10 -Q_

'Q? Great. It's a guy. Probably some nerd trying to act cool by referring to himself as Q. _Lame.'_

She rips off the post it and checks the time. She's got half an hour to get ready and met _Q._

–

The library is freakishly quiet. The unknown territory freaks her out a little. She feels so out of place looking for this Q. She searches for some nerdy guy. Maybe he's at the desks?

But to her surprise there's only a blonde haired girl, head tilted down. She's unsure if she should approach her. The last thing she needs is to make a fool of herself.

She walks past slowly, trying to be subtle about it. But the girl catches her looking and smiles.

"You must be Santana?"

"Uh what?" Santana freezes up.

"Santana Lopez?" The girl stands up, straightening out her dress and extends a hand. "I'm Quinn. Your tutor."

_Thank the heavens._

Santana takes the hand offered and slings her bag onto the desk. Maybe tutoring wasn't so bad after all.

–

All Santana can think is how much Quinn doesn't look like she belongs here. This is New York. And Quinn looks like this Southern Belle. It's weirdly attractive. Oh who is she kidding? Quinn's drop dead gorgeous. That smile. Those eyes. Her hair is to die for and Santana bets that under that dress is the body of a Goddess. God, no wonder she doesn't learn anything.

"Santana?"

Santana looks up from her staring, "Hmm?"

Quinn laughs. Actually laughs. It's like music to Santana's ears.

"No wonder you need tutoring. Maybe I'll have to find better ways to get your attention." She smiles, sliding the text book over.

_I could think of a couple ways._

–

Santana finds Sam waiting for her outside the library.

"So how was it? You don't look like you're ready to kill someone." Sam notes. His brows crease at the smile on Santana's face. "Or maybe you already did..."

"She's gorgeous." Santana says almost dreamily.

"Hold on." Sam stops her by the shoulder. "Santana no! What did I tell you?"

"You said don't try and fuck her." Santana recites.

"Exactly." Sam nods with agreement.

"I want to do more than that." Santana smirks.

Sam's hands fly to his ears. "I so dont need to hear this."

"No I mean, she's different. She's not like other girls. She's sophisticated. And funny. And gorgeous. And she cares, without being annoying about it. She's _Quinn_." Santana goes off into her own little world.

"Hold up. Quinn? As in Quinn Fabray?"

"Yeah, how do you know her?"

"My cousin Anna is like her BFF."

"You did not just say BFF."

"You know she's got a boyfriend right? Holden Dane." Sam can already see Santana begin to crack.

"The Headmaster's son?"

"Yep." Sam cringes a little.

"Fuck my life!"

–

"There's a party tonight! Let's go!"

Santana rolls her eyes over the phone."I don't feel like going to a party."

"What if I told you Quinn was going to be there?" Sam smiles to himself, knowing that he's got Santana interested now.

"Have I told you you're an ass?"

"Not enough, apparently."

She grabs her jacket. "I'll be at yours soon."

"That's my girl."

–

There's a bunch of drunk girls and dick heads and Santana wonders if Sam was even telling the truth. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't scanning the room every five minutes, searching for that perfect blonde.

They'd been there an hour and still there was no sign of Quinn.

"You're full of shit Evans." She yells over the thumping music.

"Anna said they were coming. Look, there's Holden over there so she must be around somewhere." Sam points out.

Santana keeps her eyes on Holden this time. Taking in the sight of her competition. He seemed like a grade A jerk. With his red cup and his perfect smile. But what Santana didn't like the most was the way he was chatting up some girl, who clearly wasn't Quinn. Why would you be at a party when you had Quinn?

"I think I'm gonna go." She tells Sam. Before he can convince her otherwise, she's pushing her way to the front door. Until the party yells and cheers and Santana crashes into the next person.

"Ah fuck." She holds her head, looking up the person, ready to rip them a new one, only to feel her features soften up and suddenly she goes red at the sight of Quinn. But Quinn doesn't bother to look at her. Her eyes are fixed on something else. They're hardened.

Santana follows her line of direction, eyes widening at the sight of Holden with some girls tongue down his throat.

"What a jerk." Santana mumbles.

"He's more than that." Quinn replies.

Santana looks to her with confusion, she was sure she hadn't said it that loud.

"You gonna drink that rest of that?" Quinn asks, pointing to Santana's cup.

"All yours." She hands the cup to Quinn cautiously. She tries to control herself when Quinn's fingers brush against hers.

Quinn downs it in one go, turning Santana on even more.

She tugs her bottom lip between her lip. What the hell does she do now? She wants to stay. With Quinn. Maybe comfort her. Wait what? She doesn't do that type of shit. She's Santana fucking Lopez. She doesn't do feelings and comfort and falling for girls she barely knows.

"Uh, i'll see you around Quinn." That's it?

"Where are you going? Can I come with you?"

Santana doesn't believe it.

"I was just going to walk back to my dorm and have a smoke. I could walk you back to yours if you want?" She's hopeful Quinn will say yes.

"Sure. It'd be the nicest thing anyone's done for me in a while." Quinn doesn't bother to look at her boyfriend once more, instead she turns on her heel and Santana follows her like a lost puppy.

–

It's cold out. Quinn keeps her arms wrapped around herself, little bits of fog forming from the air she lets out of her lips.

Santana lights up a cigarette, offering Quinn a puff, but she declines as Santana assumed she would.

"You know, i'm pretty sure you don't actually need tutoring Santana." Quinn comments with a smile. It's the first thing either of them have said since they left the party.

"Apparently so." Santana agrees.

"Why do you think you don't pay attention in lectures?" Quinn asks. Santana loves the way Quinn puts one foot in front of the other. The way she holds herself.

"I don't know. I guess I never really wanted to be here, you know? But if I didn't go to college, my Father would've cut me off." Santana explains. It's amazing how easy it is for Quinn to get Santana to be honest.

"I see. So if not college, where did you see yourself?" Quinn asks. It's the first time anyone has asked Santana such a question. The first time anyone had ever cared.

"Sounds kinda lame. But I wanted to be a singer. I loved performing." Santana takes a drag nervously.

"Doesn't sound lame at all. I can see you being a performer. You've got the charm for it." Quinn smiles.

Santana doesn't know how to take Quinn's comment.

"I'd love to hear you sing sometime." Quinn tells her.

"It's been a while." Santana admits.

"How about this? I promise to help you more with your study if you promise to let me hear you sing. Looks like i've got more free time on my hands now." Quinn offers.

Santana tries to stop the grin on her face. Could she be anymore obvious?

"Deal."

–

It had been a week since the party. Apparently Quinn had dumped Holden. Santana could see how much it affected Quinn. She must have really liked him.

But Santana wanted to help Quinn. The way Quinn was helping her. Their one on one times became longer. It almost felt like they spent more time just hanging out than they did actually working. Santana tried harder, for Quinn. She found time with Quinn to be more of a reward than actually passing her classes.

"What are you doing this Saturday?" Santana rambled out. She knew if she didn't ask, then maybe she never would.

Quinn looks up from the text book, frowning. "Nothing. Why's that?"

Here goes nothing.

"I was wondering if you'd want to hang out? You know, without the books?" She asks hopefully.

"You mean like as friends?"

Sort of.

"Yeah?"

"That sounds cool. What did you have in mind?" Santana would jump up and down with joy if she could. And if she was that lame.

"There's this place I know. I think you might like it." Santana grins.

Quinn cocks a brow, smirking. "That's all you're going to tell me?"

"Just trust me Fabray." Santana smiles, having to look back down at her book before her smile breaks her face if it stretches any wider.

"I knew Glee club was going to help me one day!" Santana exclaims to Sam.

"You really think Rachel is going to help you?" Sam asks.

"Don't say it like that. I'll make sure she does."

"By threatening her?"

"If I have to." Santana shrugs.

"And here I was thinking you'd changed."

Santana ignores his comment and dials the number.

"Hello?" Santana realizes how much she doesn't miss that chirpy voice.

"Berry!"

"Santana? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Santana rolls her eyes.

"I need a favour. And I need you to get Lady pants and the Warbler in on it to."

"Glad to see you haven't changed a bit. What is this favour?"

"Your Dad's own that Musical theater restaurant down town, right?"

"That's correct."

"Well I need to round up as many of the Gleeks as I can and put on a show."

"Does this include me?"

"Yes of course it includes you! And Frankenteen too if he's still around. So think you can help me out?"

"I'm sure we can work something out."

"Yes or no Berry? And it better be yes."

"Yes I'm sure Daddy will be fine with that. He's been begging me to go down and perform. What day were you thinking?"

"This Saturday. Awesome. See you then!" She hangs up before Rachel can say anything more.

–

"Leroy's?" Quinn asks looking up at the sign. "Musical theater huh?" She smirks at Santana.

"Yeah yeah." Santana rolls her eyes playfully.

"I like it." Quinn smiles, leading the way.

The place is buzzing already with dinner guests. Even Santana's surprised at how popular the place seems to be.

"Santana, darling!" Santana spots Rachel's dad Leroy walking towards her with a smile and open arms. "My you have grown into such a beauty." He takes her in his arms, her eyes widening over his shoulder.

"Uh hey Mr. Berry." Santana pulls back, seeing the smile on Quinn's face.

"And who might this lovely lady be? I always knew you'd find a equally beautiful looking girl." Leroy grins.

Santana's eyes bulge with panic. She hadn't told Quinn a thing about her sexuality. Sure there was the underlying flirting that Santana thought was going on. But it was harmless. Wasn't it?

She wonders how Quinn's going to react. Waiting for the confusion. But Quinn extends a hand with a smile. "Quinn Fabray. It's nice to meet you."

"Ah Quinn, what a lovely name. Come sit, Rachel is out the back warming up with Hiram at her side. Would you believe he's still giving her tips now that she's almost on that Broadway stage. Father's aye?" Leroy laughs to himself, leading the girls to a seat where they find Sam already waiting.

"You didn't tell me you knew the owner." Quinn leans in and whispers. Her voice sends a wave of heat over Santana's body.

"It just slipped my mind." Santana grins.

"I'm on to you, _Lopez._" Quinn mocks, taking the seat Leroy pulls out for her. "Thank you."

"Bout time you guys showed up. I hear the show's about to start soon." Sam grins, nodding to Kurt and Blaine sitting at the table next to them.

Blaine winks whilst Kurt gives a thumbs up.

–

The curtains open and Rachel Berry appears in the spotlight. Quinn looks back to Santana in the darkness, smiling at her. Santana can't help but be captured by Quinn's eyes. She'd rather be in the darkness if that's how Quinn looked at her.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Rachel greets with that wide smile that Santana would usually roll her eyes at.

"I'd like to thank my father's for letting me perform here tonight. I love you Daddy's" She exclaims, blowing kisses.

Sam laughs along with Santana and Quinn.

"I'm going to bring my boyfriend Finn up here to sing a duet with me while you all enjoy and wait for your meals. Feel free to sing along."

"Good thing I didn't eat first." Santana whispers to Sam. Quinn swats at her arm, almost too comfortable.

"Ow! What was that for?" Santana would be lying if she said she didn't find it hot.

"You're so mean sometimes." Quinn smiles.

"I'm sorry?"

Sam chuckles to himself, cracking a air whip towards Santana. Receiving her middle finger in reply.

It feels like forever to Santana until the Finchel duet ends and the crowd, including Quinn erupt with applause.

"Thank you." Rachel bows. "Now we're going to liven it up a little. Hit it!"

Finn hits his sticks together. The spot light turns to to Blaine at his seat as he stands up and begins to stand. _"If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says_  
><em>15 miles to the-"<em>

_"Love Shack! Love Shack yeah"_ Rachel joins in.

Santana tries to see Quinn's reaction. When Quinn starts moving in her seat and turns back with a grin, yelling "I love this song!" Santana knows shes played her cards right.

She grips her microphone under the table, palms going sweaty. This is it. She'd never been this nervous to perform before.

She looks to Sam, he can tell she's nervous, but he reassures her with a nod.

_"So come on and bring your jukebox money!_" Blaine swings his arm, and the spotlight hit's Sam, Santana and Quinn.

"_The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together!"_ Quinn is in awe as Santana transforms behind the microphone. She so interuiged and amused all in one. She giggles when Santana and Sam sing to her, before dancing up to the stage.

_"Love Shack baby, Love Shack bay-bee._  
><em>Love baby, that's where it's at, Oh love baby, that's where it's at!<em>"

Santana tries to stop herself from smiling too hard at Quinn. But the blonde doesn't hide hers. Its infectious. And Santana begins not to care. They perform just like it's high school again and suddenly college, her grades, her father and all her worries go out the door.

They finish up and the crowed erupts into applause, including Quinn, who gives a standing ovation. Santana and Sam jump off the stage and return to their table.

"That was amazing! Tell me again why you didn't pursue a singing career?" Quinn nudges her.

"Maybe later." Santana laughs it off.

"I'd like that."

–

Later in the night after dinner and all the goodbyes to old friends, Santana walks Quinn back to her dorm. It feels like that first night again, except this time Quinn feels more like hers.

"Thank you. For tonight. It was amazing. You're amazing." Quinn tries to hide her smile.

"Its cool." Santana tries to play it cool. Tries to shut up those butterflies inside her chest.

"What did Rachel's dad mean earlier, about you finding someone like me?" Quinn slows down their pace.

The butterflies move faster.

"Uh-"

"It's okay. You don't have to answer that. But can I ask you something else?" Quinn asks tentatively.

"As long as it doesn't have anything to do with history."

Quinn giggles. "No it doesn't. I'm just wondering if tonight was a date?" Quinn tugs on her bottom lip, trying to hide her smile.

Santana chokes on her reply. "A d-date?"

"Yeah, you know. A date. Where two people who like each other-"

"I know what a date is Q."

"Well then, your answer please Ms. Lopez?" Quinn smirks. Suddenly the butterflies start to fade away.

"Hold up! You said two people who like each other?"

Quinn stifles a laugh. "You are clever."

"You like me?"

"What's not to like?"

"But you're not-"

"I'm not anything. Look, I like you Santana. And if this wasn't a date, then I'd like to ask you out on one."

Santana's eyes widen, falling into a smile. "I'd like to say yes."

Quinn grins, pulling a strand of blonde hair back. "How about coffee with me tomorrow?"

"No books?"

"No books."

"It's a date then."

"I'll be sure to call in the morning." Quinn leans up, placing a soft kiss on Santana's warm cheek. "Goodnight Santana."

"Night Q." Santana turns, shoving her hands into her pockets, letting herself smile wider than ever before.

_Maybe college wasn't so bad after all. _


	4. Day four: Professionals in Uniform

**Day Four**: Professionals in Uniform.

**Warnings**: None

**Disclaimer:** We all know I don't own Glee.

**Words**: 2300

**Summary**: Quinn knows that Santana's calling is to save lives. That doesn't mean to say she can't care.

* * *

><p><strong>Love Under Fire.<strong>

It's always the same. Every goddamn time. The smoke starts to get to her head. She's almost out. She can hear the water pelting against the house. She knows that Puck and Sam will come in soon if she doesn't get out. But she has to check that it's clear. Something just seems off. Part of the doorway collapses in front of her and she jumps back.

"Fuck." She covers her mouth, stepping back.

"Help." A weak voice sounds out. Her mind snaps and she stretches her neck every way possible in search of the voice.

"Son of a bitch." Santana runs towards the body she finds at the window. "Hold on." She grabs the girls arm, lifting it over her shoulder. "Can you walk?"

The girl begins to cough, choking through the smoke. They make it to the front of the house, but an explosion cuts them off from the door. The flames wrap around the girls arm. She cries out in pain, collapsing into Santana's side.

"Puck!" Santana cries.

Puck makes his way through the smoke. "Take her!" Santana yells. He doesn't question her. Picking up the girl in his arms and runs through the front door. Santana follows suit, clutching at her chest. But the door collapses just before she can make it out.

"Santana!" She can hear them yelling for her.

"Lopez!"

Her eyes snap open. Her chest heaving. The ceiling is dark and the cotton under her skin reminds her that it was just a dream. The same dream she's been having for the past few nights. She turns in bed, feeling the warmth of her lover next to her. Her hands travel up the woman's body. Up to her side, and down her arm. She can feel the scarred skin under her fingertips.

"Everything okay babe?" She hears her lover ask through sleepy eyes.

"Yeah Q. I gotta get up for work."

"Stay with me?" Quinn turns in Santana's arms, cupping her cheek.

"You know I would if I could." Santana kisses her forehead.

"Stay safe. Please." Santana's stomach sinks. Quinn notices and distracts her with a chaste kiss. She knows something's bothering Santana, but she doesn't dare ask.

"I'll call you in the morning."

She watches Santana dress for work. Never getting tired of that navy blue shirt. She doesn't tell her she loves her yet. They're not up to that stage. At least Santana's not and Quinn doesn't want to rush her into it. They've been together for just under eight months and when Santana's not staying at the station, she finds herself more at Quinn's than her own apartment.

–

"Lopez! Looking as beautiful as ever." Puck greets her the same way he always has.

"Puckerman. Still haven't been caught by PETA for that skunk you sewed to your head." Santana smirks back, loving the way Puck's jaw drops as Sam chuckles behind him.

"Hey, I'll have you know that ladies love the hawk." Puck chases after her and Sam follows in with them both.

"Ladies? Is that what you're calling them these days?" Sam chuckles again, receiving a glare from Puck.

"Dude I don't know why you try with her. Either way she's going to shut you down." Sam tosses his tennis ball against the wall in their bunk room.

"Lopez! Puckerman! Evans!" The Captain calls, getting the three's attention. "You three will be on call together. Which means I need you all on your feet. You'll be in charge of the first call that comes in. And Evans, I want you behind the wheel."

"Yes Sir."

–

The three of them sit around chatting, waiting to see what the night will bring them. Puck notices Santana's unusual quietness. He tosses the ball at her shoulder.

"Watch it." She fires it back at him.

"What's with you? You haven't insulted me for at least twenty minutes. Something's up."

Santana sighs, sitting up from her bunk. "Can I ask you guys something?"

Sam takes interest now and Puck is more than interested. "Does it have to do with all the lady love making you and Quinn-ow!" Puck stops mid sentence, clutching his shoulder from the punch Santana throws his way.

"What's up?" Sam asks.

"Do you guys ever have dreams about fires?" She asks cautiously.

"All the time." Sam answers.

"I dream that i'm always saving a hot chick who falls in love with me. You know, kind of like your life." Puck gestures Santana. But it doesn't lift her spirits.

"I've been having the same dream for the past week. And every time i'm trapped and before I can't get out, I wake up."

"It's just a dream Tana." Sam reassures her. "You're an excellent firefighter."

"Tell that to the Captain." She rolls her eyes.

"You saved a six year old just last week. And what about Quinn huh? If you hadn't have saved her you'd never be where you are today. By the way, how's her counselling job going? Maybe you could set her up to talk with some of the victims we save?" Sam suggests.

"Yeah, she's going to go and see that kid from last week." As much as Santana tries to get over the bad feeling in her stomach, still something just doesn't seem right.

The siren tears the three of them out of their conversation. They hit the deck, grabbing their hats, their tanks, strapping them to their chest. Sam jumps into the drivers side, while Santana takes the passenger seat and Puck is holding the ladder.

"What've we got?" He yells.

"House fire! Neighbor called in, two stories, family of four!" She calls back. They're about five minutes away when Santana can smell the fumes. Sam pulls up to the house where the neighbors begin to gather. Some are frantically screaming, while the police are trying to keep them at distance. The second truck pulls up behind them, rolling out the hoses and begin to spray at the house.

"What do we know?" Santana asks one of the policemen first at the scene.

"Neighbor says the Father is at work, Mother and two children aged seven and nine still inside."

"The fire must've started in the one of those front rooms down stairs." Another tells her.

"The front door's a blaze!" Sam yells back.

"Puckerman, you and me will go up around the back. Looks like the bedrooms are upstairs!" Puck nods, running the ladder to the back of the house. Santana goes up first, being quicker. Puck follows, helping Santana ease through a window.

She hears the mother crying, finding her and the two children covering themselves with blankets. "Ma'am!" She calls, pushing her way through the smoke. "We're going to take you out the window!"

"The children first!" The mother yells through tears. Santana picks up the youngest, running her to Puck.

"Mommy!" The kid cries, but Puck takes her away, meeting Sam half way down the ladder.

"Come on, I've got you." Santana takes the other, running the same line. She moves back to help the Mother, when the woman becomes frantic.

"Hayley! My niece Hayley was sleeping down stairs!" The woman cries.

"Son of a bitch." Santana swears. "Please Ma'am, go with Noah, he'll take you to your children." Santana reassures.

"Santana!" Puck warns her. She turns to challenge him.

"Go!" She tells him. He knows she won't listen. This is her job. This is what they were trained to do.

She wipes at her mask, the smoke is starting to thicken. Her hearts pumping. She get's to the stairs, seeing the blaze that crackles at the bottom.

"Hayley!" She yells, her voice beginning to crack.

"Help!" she hears a call. She treads carefully down the stairs. Hearing a cry again. She pushes through to the front room, finding Hayley curled towards the wall.

"I've got you." Santana grabs the girls arm, lifting it around her neck. The girl, no older than fifteen, coughs and splutters.

"Santana!" She can hear Puck calling for her at the back of the house.

"Here!" She calls back, seeing Puck emerge through the clouds of smoke.

"Take her!" She commands him. Puck does as she says, lifting the girl from Santana and carrying her out the back of the house. It's almost over. She's almost out. The smoke starts to circulate her tighter. And then everything goes black.

"Tana!"

–

Quinn hates the lonely nights She hates watching Santana go. But part of her knows that this is Santana's calling. Without Santana, she wouldn't be here today. She wouldn't have Santana in her life the way she does.

She thinks about that night all the time. Feeling Santana's hands clutching to her body. The way Santana forced their way out of that house. The way Santana stayed by her side in the ambulance. When Santana visited days later. She was Quinn's angel.

She remembers first going to see Santana when she was out of the hospital. They way Puck and Sam watched on as they spoke outside the station. The way Santana smiled back after agreeing to go to dinner with Quinn as a means of thank you. She knew Santana was breaching some sort of unspoken rule. She hated that the Captain treated Santana differently from then on.

But then Santana's 24th birthday rolled around and Sam explained it all to Quinn. Santana was one of the best because she had no liabilities. She had no fear. She had no one to worry about besides herself. The Captain saw Quinn as a threat to his most promising.

But she didn't care. She wanted Santana. She wanted to care about Santana.

Santana was the first lover she ever let touch her scars. Santana found her even more beautiful. She reminded Quinn everyday of just how beautiful she was to her.

So when she wakes to her phone ringing at four am in the morning, she panics.

"Hello?" She asks, clutching her sheet over her bare chest.

"Quinn. It's Puck." She can hear the worry in his voice.

"No. Please, no!" Immediately the tears start to well in her eyes.

"She was stuck by a beam. She didn't see it coming. She's been rushed to hospital." Her recites to her.

"H-how bad?" She chokes out.

She can hear him sigh over the phone, "They don't know Quinn." Her heart sinks in her chest.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

–

She doesn't think. She can't think. Because then she'll start to over think. She'll end up at the worse case scenario and she can't afford that. Not yet. She can't bare the thought of losing Santana.

She rushes through the front doors of the hospital, finding Sam and Puck in the waiting area. Both of them stand at her arrival. "Where is she?" She asks frantically.

"She's in ICU. They had to pump oxygen into her lungs." Sam explains.

Quinn bites at her nails, finally letting the tears fall. Puck can't stand to see her cry and grabs her by the shoulders, letting her cry into his chest.

"She's going to be okay. She's a fighter." he reassures her.

"Excuse me, you two men are here for Santana Lopez?" The doctor interrupts. Quinn wipes furiously at her eyes.

"How is she?" She asks, receiving a concerned look from the doctor.

"This is her partner." Sam informs.

The doctor nods, "She's going to be okay. However she did suffer a severe blow to the head as well as some second degree burns to the neck area. We've got her stabilized."

"Can I see her? Please?" Quinn pleads. The doctor looks wary, but both Sam and Puck nod.

"Ten minutes, tops."

"Thank you!" Quinn gives the boys one last look before following the Doctor to Santana's room.

–

It's eerily quiet. Only the sound of beeping and heavy oxygen can be heard. She wonders if Santana will even be able to respond to her. She doesn't care. All she needs is to see her.

She tries to hold back the tears at the sight of Santana laying lifelessly on the bed. An oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. Bandages wrapped around her head and neck.

She takes a seat next to her, lightly touching the skin on her arm. "Baby. It's me."

Santana groans in response. Quinn's lips break into a smile for the first time since she woke up.

"You scared me." Quinn admits, letting the tears slide down her cheeks.

"I'm okay." Santana mumbles.

Quinn pushes Santana's hair from her face. "You better be. Because I need to take you home and show you that I love you."

"Do you still think I'm pretty?" Quinn chuckles to herself, loving that even though her girlfriend is laying in pain, she's still finding ways to make her laugh.

"More than ever." Quinn leans over, kissing Santana's arm.

They sit in silence as Santana's pain takes it's toll on her.

The door opens and Quinn knows it's the doctor coming to kick her out. "Times up Miss. Fabray. We'll let you back in once we've checked her out."

"Okay." Quinn smiles. She gives Santana one last, gentle kiss to her forehead. "I'll be here when you need me." She tells her.

Santana groans in response, watching as Quinn begins to walk away.

"I love you too."

Quinn stops, wondering if she's heard correctly. She turns, seeing Santana's head move slightly towards her with her lips curled into a smile.


	5. Day five: Family Life

**A/N**: Sorry for the late post guys :)

**Day Five: Family Life**

**Warnings**: None

**Disclaimer:** We all know I don't own Glee.

**Words**: 3700

**Summary**: Quinn gives Santana an ultimatum.

* * *

><p><strong>Turning Tables.<strong>

"I wan't a divorce."

"Who is she?"

They knew things hadn't been right. Not for the last three months at least. Santana had been constantly working over time and Quinn barely saw her. Quinn was a smart woman and Santana knew it was only a matter of time before Quinn would question her whereabouts. Things just weren't the same.

They hadn't sleep together for at least four months now. It was like a shock to the system for the both of them. Santana wishes it was how it used to be, but somehow it seemed like they had come too far.

"You don't know her." Santana leaned against the door frame of their bedroom door, not once making eye contact as Quinn sat on their bed.

"It's that new girl in reception, isn't it? Does the entire fucking office know?" She hisses, eyes screaming disbelief.

Quinn had been off work for seven months now. Due to go back next month. She always wondered if it was a good idea to work in the same place as Santana after they became an item. Clearly she was wrong. They spent too much time in each others face. Of course they were going to drive each other insane at some point. Right?

"No." Came Santana's weak reply.

"You can't even look at me. Am I that repulsive to you now? I know my body isn't the same any more-"

"It's got nothing to do with that!" Santana interjects, finally reaching Quinn's eyes with her own, slapping her thigh with frustration.

"Then tell me? What is it? Why do you want to throw away our three year marriage?"

Santana doesn't say a word.

"You don't even have a fucking explanation? So much for 'til death do us part'." Quinn snickers. She hates to get nasty, but she's had enough of being the victim. Being treated like nothing.

"He's not mine!" Santana finally snaps, tears welling in her eyes.

Quinn can't believe her ears. She can barely muster up a response. Her mouth opens and closes still trying to believe that Santana could even say such a thing.

"He's not yours? He has your last name, for Christ sake!" Quinn pinches the bridge of her nose, trying to comprehend all of this.

"It's not the same. I watch you with him-"

"Oh you watch us? Since when are you ever home to watch us?"

"It doesn't have to be like this Quinn." Santana replies, lowering her voice.

Quinn doesn't reply. Santana watches as she paces back and forth, until finally stopping to face her wife.

"Fine. You want a divorce, I'll give you a divorce. On one condition. I go back to work next week, while you stay home for a month with Jake. If you can do that, then I'll give you a divorce."

Santana ponders Quinn's offer, she can see the fierceness in Quinn's eyes, even through the tears that have welled.

"Fine."

They stand with an agreement until a cry rings out from the next room. Quinn smiles at her wife, "I think your son is calling out for you."

–

**Week one.**

Santana sits on the couch, feeding six month old Jake Lopez his bottle. She can hear Quinn getting ready for her first day back at work. She does her best not to make eye contact with her. They've barely spoken since their agreement. Neither one of them touching the others side of the bed at night. Everything seems forced. Is forced.

When Quinn emerges from their room, dressed up in a white blouse and high waist skirt, Santana can't help but look. She looks...amazing. No. No this was what Santana wanted. Right? God she was confused.

She couldn't take back the things she'd done. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve the happy life and the beautiful wife and son. Not when she hadn't been there for them.

"I've expressed enough milk for him to last until I get home." Quinn informs. Her heels click against the floor as she makes her way over to the two of them.

She bends down, placing a kiss on Jake's forehead. "I love you." She tells him, pushing back his hair. Quinn does her best not to make eye contact with Santana. "Call me if you need anything. Though you should be fine."

"Will do." Santana watches as Quinn leaves for work. Leaving her for the first time in the last few months with Jake alone.

Her phone vibrates on the kitchen bench. She knows who it will be. She hoists Jake up onto her hip with his bottle, reaching for her phone.

_I'm wearing those panties you like so much. Maybe you can take them off me later. See you soon gorgeous.x_

She groans, slamming her phone against the counter.

Jake drops his bottle and begins to cry. "Shit! It's okay little man." She whispers, holding him against her chest. "Mami's sorry." She bites on her bottom lip, wondering if she's cut out for all of this.

–

Quinn struts through the cubicle area of the firm, turning heads as she walks past towards her office. She's missed the sense of power she has there. The respect she's earned as one of the best family court lawyers as well as being Santana Lopez's wife. Though she knows that some of these turned heads most likely know about Santana's affair, she can't help but get a kick out of the dropped jaw of the little slut that's threatening her marriage. She makes sure to smile directly at her before entering her office.

It's almost lunch time and Quinn hasn't heard a thing from Santana. She checks her phone every twenty minutes and still nothing. She ponders the thought of sending Santana a text to check and see if everything is okay. But she doesn't want to step on her toes. Santana had to do this on her own. Quinn had to make her see just how much she means to Jake.

–

Santana lays on the ground with Jake on his mat, watching in awe as Jake rolls from his back onto his tummy. The way he smiles and talks in his little baby sounds leaves Santana stunned at how much she's missed. How much she doesn't actually see.

The front door opens and Quinn's heels click against the wooden floor of the hallway, into the living area to find Santana and Jake playing. Santana sits at Quinn's presence.

"Hey." Quinn greets.

"Hey." Santana replies.

"How was work?" - "How was he?"

Santana tries to laugh it off. "He was good. He really loves his tummy time huh?" Santana comments.

"That's good. Looks like he can't keep his eyes off you." Quinn notices, picking Jake up to cuddle him. "Hi son. Did you have a good day with Mami?" Quinn kisses his cheeks, bouncing him up on her knee.

Santana watches, catching herself with a smile at the sight of Quinn and their son.

"Did you want some time with him now?" Santana asks, bringing Quinn back to reality.

Her smile fades, "Do you mind if I just shower first?"

"Course not."

–

Santana lays on the couch with Jake asleep on her stomach, turning up the TV a little to hear over the shower running.

She get's distracted when Quinn walks past in her bra and panties, looking for a towel. She hadn't noticed how in shape Quinn was getting over the last couple of months.

"Sorry." Quinn smiles, passing the TV once more.

_Don't be. _

–

**Week two.**

It had been an entire week since Gina had heard from Santana and frankly, she'd had enough. She wasn't someones doormat. No fucking way. And she hated seeing Quinn fucking Fabray strut around like she owned the place. She hated seeing the way people treated Quinn. They were so nice to her. Her and her blonde hair. She was like the fucking Prom Queen of the firm and Gina couldn't stand it.

She knew Santana wanted her. That's why she'd been fucking her for the last three months and not Quinn. That's why she was leaving Quinn and that kid. For her. She wanted Santana. She needed Santana. And no one was going to take that away from her.

So when Santana hadn't replied to any of her messages or phone calls, Gina had had enough. She'd heard through the office that Santana was on leave to look after the kid. Which was total bull shit if you asked her, because Santana didn't even feel like the kid was hers. Quinn had probably trapped her into it. Probably threatened to take half of Santana's belongings.

Santana had always told her to stay away from her house, but if Santana wasn't going to contact her back, then she was going to go to her.

She drives towards the house, and for the first time pulls over out front. It's so suburban it's almost disgusting to her. She prefers Santana at her apartment or in an expensive hotel room. She knocks on the front door, waiting for an answer.

But what she doesn't count on is Quinn being home for lunch, and opening the front door. Her face instantly hardens at the sight of Quinn fucking Fabray.

"Have you lost your mind?" Quinn almost laughs at the girl.

"I'm here to see Santana." Gina replies coldly.

"Of course you're here to see my wife." Quinn sizes the girl up with her stone eyes, feeling that HBIC power again.

Gina rolls her eyes at Quinn's words. "She's only your wife on a piece of paper."

"You wouldn't know that half of it. You do realize who you're messing with, right?" Quinn's voice is almost like a whisper. "Hey Santana, your girlfriend's here!" Quinn keeps her eyes locked with Gina's as she calls out to her wife.

Santana walks out with Jake on her hip and a bottle in her hand. Her eyes widening at the sight of Gina. She's almost hurt at how cool Quinn is acting. She hands Jake over to Quinn without a word and waits until Quinn has left for the lounge.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to never come to my house." Santana hisses.

"Well what was I supposed to do? You haven't replied to my texts or called! What has she got over you?" Gina begins to yell.

"Would you lower your voice! She has nothing over me. It's just an agreement we have." Santana explains.

Gina scoffs, "An agreement? You told me you were divorcing her. And now you're in there playing happy families? What the fuck Santana!"

"I'm spending time with my- Jake." Santana fires back, surprising both Gina and herself.

"What about me?" Gina whines.

"Don't start. I don't need this from you."

"Then tell me what's going on?"

"I don't even know what's fucking going on. Look I'll call you. I have to go."

"But-"

"But nothing Gina. And please, don't come by here again."

Gina watches as Santana closes the door on her, leaving her on the outside.

–

**Week three.**

Jake was starting to army crawl now and Santana was determined to get him up on all fours soon.

Things between her and Quinn had seemed to get easier. They had more to talk about now. Quinn would fill Santana in on some cases that Santana knew of and Santana would fill Quinn in on Jake progress. Quinn would watch in awe at how Santana had developed her own way of being with Jake. The way she would blow raspberries on his tummy, getting a giggle out of him. Or the way she would just lay there with him on her tummy, with his head tucked under her neck. But what Quinn loved the most, was hearing Santana sing Spanish lullaby's at night time before putting Jake to sleep. Quinn would almost always pretend to be asleep by the time Santana crawled into her side of the bed.

It had been three weeks since they had kissed. Longer since it had meant something. Since they'd even touched each other. Since Quinn had heard Santana call her Q. Or babe. Or hun. No 'I love you's'. It was as if they were flat mates, sharing a son.

Quinn longed for Santana. As hurt as she was. As betrayed as she felt. She still loved Santana. She always would. She couldn't just let Santana walk out on her without putting up a fight. This was Quinn's way of fighting. Letting Santana see first hand what she would be missing. Sure they could have shared custody. But she couldn't let herself think of the possibilities. She wanted her life back. Her wife back. Her family.

Santana tried to control her hands each night for this past week. It felt all too comfortable to just slip an arm around Quinn's waist. Or whisper a goodnight followed with a kiss. Or feel Quinn in a way she hadn't for a long time. She didn't know what this all meant. She thought she knew what she wanted. She knew she didn't deserve this. She knew she couldn't just pick up back from where they used to be. Things were different now. She had admitted things out loud. She's been honest about Gina. About the way she felt towards Jake.

But now she wasn't sure of those things. She hadn't called Gina and she knew that if she didn't soon, then Gina would come back. She just needed to decide whether or not it was going to be her last call to Gina.

–

**Week four.**

She decides to meet her out for lunch on a Saturday. It's her first outing since she'd been on leave and she missed Jake already. She wondered what he'd be doing. If he'd realize that she was gone. She finds herself composing a text to Quinn, asking how he is. She decides to hit send.

"It's about time." Gina looks down at Santana over her glasses before leaning in for a kiss. But Santana pulls away. "Come on? No one knows who you are here."

"That's not the point." Santana hushes her.

"Fine." Gina rolls her eye, sitting opposite Santana. It doesn't take long for Santana to feel Gina's heel sliding up the inside of her leg. Seeing the way she smirks at Santana makes this even more difficult.

"I can't do this anymore." Santana decides to be blatant about it.

Her heel falls back to the ground and that smirk quickly wipes away. "Excuse me?"

"I can't do this. Not with you. I'm sorry, but it's not going to work." Santana explains.

"But what about the sex? You told me you needed me!"

"That's all it was. Sex. And yeah, I needed you to take my mind off all the shit that was going on back then."

"Fuck you Santana!" Gina stands, eyes darkening.

"Look I'm sorry, I know I've fucked you up just as much as I have Quinn-"

"So you're going to run back to her? What happens when you get bored again huh?" Gina interjects.

Santana doesn't have an answer. She just watches as Gina scoffs, turning on her heels and strutting off down the street.

–

Quinn hates to think about where Santana's gone. She knows that she's losing her right to question Santana on anything now, but she can't help it. She doesn't want to lose her. She doesn't want to let her walk away.

She lays under their sheets, on Santana's side, completely naked. It's the only way she feels close to Santana. Jake's asleep in his cot and Quinn hopes that he'll be asleep for an hour more. She needs time. Time to herself. Time to remember. Time to feel.

What she doesn't count on is Santana coming home so soon. She quickly wipes at the tears, but stays curled up under the sheet. She can feel Santana getting closer, but she doesn't care. The bedroom door opens.

"Shit, sorry." Santana freezes, clutching harder at the door handle when she realizes that Quinn is naked. She can see her body perfectly outlined under the sheets.

The sound of Quinn sniffling catches Santana's attention. "Quinn?"

"Can you just hold me?" Quinn asks, so desperately.

"Quinn I-"

"Please Santana? I need you." Quinn starts to let the tears fall again. Santana doesn't say anymore, she takes off her boots and jacket and climbs over to Quinn's side, laying herself down and wrapping an arm around Quinn's waist, over the sheet.

It's not enough for Quinn. She needs to feel Santana around her tightly. She eases the sheet down her body, to her waist, leaving herself bare for Santana.

Santana swallows hard at the sight of Quinn's breasts. Quinn's shoulders. Quinn's skin. There's no stretch marks. No nothing. She's perfect. And everything Santana wants. Santana pulls herself closer, feeling Quinn's ass fit perfectly into her. She hates when Quinn begins to cry. She can't stand the pain of it all anymore.

She presses her nose against Quinn's shoulder, easing her lips out onto her skin. Quinn turns in her arms, looking to Santana with question.

Santana doesn't want to speak, she just wants to feel. Feel Quinn's lips again. She presses her lips softly against Quinn's. Tasting the tears. Quinn begins to kiss her back and it's like a whole new rhythm for them. There's so much want and longing. They begin to fight each other for dominance. But Santana wants it. She wants to show Quinn how much she needs her. How much she wants to feel her. How much she wants to please her.

Quinn can feel Santana's hands all over her body.

"Are you sure?" Santana pulls back.

"No talking." Quinn pulls her back into a kiss, letting Santana climb on top of her.

–

Quinn hasn't come like that for almost half a year now. She hasn't felt so desired and wanted. They lay there, side by side, neither of them saying a word. Santana tries to keep her eyes off Quinn. She doesn't know what this means for them now.

"Isn't this the part where you put your jeans back on?" Quinn finally speaks. Santana's head turns with confusion, waiting for Quinn to look at her.

Her eyes still seem painful. Broken.

"It's okay. Your months almost up." Quinn tells her.

"I don't want to leave." Santana answers all too quickly. But she turns onto her side, looking down at Quinn. "I know I fucked up Q."

Quinn's heart races at the simple use of her nickname.

"And I don't expect you to forgive me for the things I've done. Or the things I've said. Or for the way I've felt. But I don't want this to end. I don't want to walk away from you. Or our son. I want to be there when he starts walking. I want hear his first word. I'm pretty sure it's going to be Spanish." Santana smirks, loving the way Quinn breaks into a little giggle.

"I know it's going to take some work. But I'm willing to try." Santana reaches down for Quinn's hand, gently slipping off the wedding ring Quinn still kept on. She reaches over to her dresser, opening up her draw and pulling out her own.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asks, watching as Santana grabs her hand again.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, is there any chance you will still be my wife?" She asks, holding her own ring over Quinn's finger.

"You're something else Santana Maria." Quinn smiles, kissing Santana softly. "You better be prepared for years of make up sex."

"Yes Ma'am." Santana smiles into a kiss, slipping her ring over Quinn's finger. Quinn slides her ring over Santana's.

"You know, we could always start that make up sex now?" Santana smirks, leaning over her wife.

The sound of Jake crying rings out from his room.

"I think our son begs to differ." Quinn grins, slapping Santana's ass as she goes to tend to him.

_End. _


End file.
